Soul Mates
by Dance of the Crazed
Summary: Do you believe in soul mates? Shino POV.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: This is in Shino POV**

---

The day seemed to drag along very, very slowly. I was just staring up at the clouds when a very annoying voice erupted behind me.

"Hey, Shino!" Naruto shouted and stood over me.

"Yes, Naruto." I sighed.

"Did you forget? Huh?" He wouldn't stop shouting in my face.

"Forget what?"

Naruto jumped on a nearby stump and pointed towards the Konoha village.

"The…PARTY!"

"Party?"

"Duh!" Naruto gave me a stupid look, "You know? The one at the new bar that Asuma and Kurenai own? You can't tell me you forgot?"

Indeed, I did forget.

"Well, what are we sittin' around hear for?" Naruto shouted, jumping off of the stump and grabbed my arm.

He managed to pull me up to my feet.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Naruto was jumpier than ever. And he rushed off to the bar. "I'll meet ya there!" He shouted in the distance.

I sigh. The guy was eighteen now and he's still as hyper as ever. But, that was Naruto.

I showed up shortly after Naruto. Everyone I knew was there.

Sasuke was sipping some wine talking to Kakashi, trying to avoid Ino and Sakura's flirting. Kakashi nudged Sasuke, who was still slowly drinking his wine.

"They won't leave." Kakashi whispered nervously. "They have been starring at you for two hours now…and…and…they just never leave."

Sasuke sighed when his glass was empty. "Yeah, they do that. I just try to ignore it."

He turned to the two crazy girls. They were blowing kisses and winking at the poor guy. Sasuke shuttered. "I'm getting more wine." He said as he made his way to the bar. His obsessers followed and stalked him from a distance.

Shikamaru was talking with Temari and Gaara was, noticeably, watching them from a short distance away. Shikamaru's face was priceless every time he'd glace, only for a second, at the watchful Sand Shinobi. It was a facial expression mixed of fear and nervousness.

Choji was by himself, eating a bag of chips. He was so loud.

Asuma was flirting with his Kurenai at the stools. He kept giving her sly smiles and raised his eyebrow a few times to make her laugh. I was happy for them both. Kurenai was a good woman and deserved an equally good man. They were a match made in Heaven.

Gai and Lee were arm wrestling. To see either Gai or lee was painful, but to see them both at the same time, well, it would make one want to vomit.

Naruto was spinning in his stool and Iruka was at his side enjoying some Raman.

Neji was sitting with Tenten, which I found shocking, casually talking.

Kankuro was sitting in the corner of the room by himself. Damn, do I hate that guy.

I had also seen Kiba and Hinata sitting by one another at a table. He was letting her taste his soup that he ordered. I turned me head away and sighed. They were so happy together. _So happy…_

"Shino," a familiar voice called out to me. It was Kiba. He and Hinata waved at me so I could notice them. Hinata had a pretty little smile on her face. Oh, what a smile she had. I managed to make my way to their table and sat beside Hinata. She always had smelled of fresh lilacs.

"So, Shino," Kiba began. "I heard you almost forgot about the party. Come on, Shino! Get with it, man!" He gave me a friendly grin.

"Heh. Yeah, I usually don't forget an occasion such as this." I blushed a bit when I noticed Hinata letting out a small giggle. Thank god, I cover half of my face with clothes. "I guess I just mixed up my days."

"So it seems." Hinata commented with a smile.

I was about to speak until I was interrupted by Naruto. He was standing on the bar.

"Hey, everyone!" He started to shout, "I'm glad everyone made it! As you all know the tournament is tomorrow! And I'm," He finished the rest of his drink, "Gonna kick all of your asses!"

Everyone clapped and laughed at his stupidity. It was always amusing to see the drunken ditsy blonde shout and dance on bar tables.

I sat and talked with Hinata and Kiba for a good two hours. We talked about almost anything once Kiba got drunk. Surprisingly, I was a bit tipsy, but not quite drunk. I knew Hinata didn't drink. It's not her thing. She just sat and laughed at, and with, Kiba and I. Then, Hinata turned to Kiba.

"We need to head home." Hinata said nudging Kiba with her elbow.

Kiba was resting his head on his arms and peeked at Hinata. A warm smile grew on his face. "Okay, Hinata. We should get going."

Kiba tried to stand on his own, but he just plopped back down. Then, Hinata tried to pick him up, but the dog was dead weight when he wasn't sober. She was so cute when she tried doing something; even she knew she couldn't do.

"Here," I said picking up Kiba and throwing him over my shoulder, "I'll carry this old mutt for you."

Hinata smiled and we headed out the door.

The sky seemed darker than most nights. The grey clouds covered the beauty of the moon. I was disappointed at this because I couldn't see that well now.

"Shino," Hinata started, "Where do you live now?"

"In a shack." I answered

"You live in a shack now?"

I chuckled, "Yes, Hinata. I do."

Ever though it wasn't too clear, I noticed her smile at me.

"Kiba and I should visit some time."

"Yeah, it would be nice to have good company."

Hinata looked puzzled.

I sighed, "Naruto knows where I live. He comes by about every other day. That guy has too much time on his hands."

"Yes, he does." She giggled.

We finally got to Hinata's hut. It was slightly bigger then my shack. She opened the door and I followed her in. We sat the drunken Kiba on the couch. Oh god, her home had a strong scent of lilacs. It made me feel slightly weak in the knees.

"Thank you, Shino." Hinata whispered.

"Anything for a friend." I smiled.

She started to fluff a pillow underneath Kiba's head. Her home was simple. Two chairs, a table, a stove, a couch, an armchair, and a bed. Nothing special.

I sighed, "Well, I better get going."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Hinata responded.

"Yeah." I nodded.

She waved and I returned her gesture with a smile and made my way out on the road. I wish I could stay longer, but her eyes told me she was tired.

As I made my way down the street, thought I could sense something. No…it was someone. I didn't turn to look, I just kept walking. A small hyena-like laugh was somewhere behind me. He was right above me somewhere a top of the roofs of the buildings. Suddenly, a shadow was cast over me. I shot my head up to the sky and seen a figure. Quickly, I dodged him. It was too dark to see much detail on him. He was lean and sort of tall. The stranger's hair was as dark as the night and his eyes were my color, electric blue.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The odd person just grinned and jumped off into the night. I could quite put my finger on it, but something was wrong with him. I sighed. This wasn't going to be the last I'll see of that guy.

---

**A/N: Yay! I'm done. Next chapter will be good…well, for the Hinata x Shino pairing lovers. Please review!!**


End file.
